How it was Meant to Happen
by betterthings89
Summary: How Lilly and Oliver where meant to say "I Love You", according to me. Reviews are welcomed.


_*This story is attached to my other story "Meant to Be" but it is not a direct sequel. It is based on the episode titled "I Honestly Love You (No Not you)". It's the way I think it would've turned out had there not been the usual confusion with Miley. Enjoy!_

**How It was Meant to Happen**

Oliver Oken had been confused about many things in his life. Although as he got older he was becoming less and less confused. One thing he was always confused about was girls. He knew he liked them very much. But there was one girl in particular he liked a lot. And she was the only he liked now or ever, as far as he was concerned. This of course was his girlfriend, and probably the love of his life, Lilly Truscott. When it came to his feelings for Lilly, Oliver wasn't in the least bit confused. He knew exactly how he felt about her. He was head over heels, crazy in love with Lilly. There was no doubt in his mind about this. Lilly meant everything to him. His love for her ran through him like blood through his veins. But there was just one problem, his confusion still existed. He could not figure out how he was going to tell Lilly that he was in love with her.

First of all he thought, "What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" He was very sensitive, so he knew it would break his heart, and it would probably end their friendship as well as his friendship with Miley Stewart. "What if I don't know how to tell her?" It was one of the hardest things he had to do in his entire life and the sad thing was it was only three little words "I love you!"

"How should I say it?" "Lilly, I love you!" That was pretty much the standard way of saying it. "Or what if I just go for broke and say: "Lilly, I'm crazy about you!" and then kiss her or something."" He decided that the best way to go was just to say it straight out. So the next obstacle was working up enough courage to tell her how he felt. He had never told a girl that he loved her before. So it was going to be extremely terrifying for him. When he got to thinking, he realized there had never really been a girl that he was really genuinely in love with until Lilly. There had never been anyone that he had had the same feelings for that he felt for Lilly. There had never been anyone that made him feel the way Lilly made him feel. The way when she looked into his eyes his heart seemed to melt away from the warmth he felt inside. So in the end he was sure he wouldn't regret telling her. "So just say it!" he told himself. He knew he could do it. He had to do it! She meant the world to him and she needed to know it or he'd regret it. That's all there was to it.

Lilly Truscott had never been happier in her life. She had an incredible boyfriend that treated her perfectly. She never knew what she had been missing with Oliver until she started dating him. Miley was right. Oliver was a very special person, especially to Lilly. He may not have been a genius but he always seemed to know the right things to say to her. He always seemed to know how to make her feel good inside and out. It seemed that he would always look at her flaws as things of beauty. If she was crying and her makeup began to run, she would say she looked horrible, but he told her she looked beautiful no matter what. And the way his touch made her feel was unbelievable. When he put his arm around her she felt so different, a good different, the kind of feeling she wanted to last forever. It made her feel as one with Oliver. She had never felt this way with a guy before. Now more than ever she was convinced that was because she was in love with her boyfriend Oliver. She wasn't just a little in love with him. She was out of her mind in love with him.

Lilly wasn't too worried about telling Oliver that she loved him. She figured he probably already knew. But still, she needed to tell him. She was sure he loved her too. She could tell just by the way he looked at her that he felt the same way as she did. There was no doubt in Lilly's mind, she and Oliver where in love with each other. So the trick was figuring out just how to tell Oliver how she felt about him. She knew it had to be something romantic. It had to be something that would really capture the… Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone, which she quickly pulled out of her pocket even though she feared it would be Miley with another crisis involving Jake Ryan. But to her great delight it was the very person she was thinking about. The caller ID read "Oliver" with a heart next to it, and a picture of a donut above it. She had forgotten to update Oliver's contact page on her cell phone after she stopped calling him a donut, because she no longer cared about the sometimes foolish things he said when he was trying to act cool. But he had moved beyond trying to act cool with Lilly because she knew the real Oliver, and always had, so there was no reason for him not to be completely real. Lilly answered the call "Hey Ollie-pop!" Lilly exclaimed in a sweet and excited voice. She was always excited to hear his voice even when he was sad. "Hey Lilly-pop!" he replied in an equally enthusiastic voice. "What's up Oliver, are we still having lunch together at Rico's?" she asked. "Yeah, but there's something else I wanted to ask you," said Oliver in a slightly nervous voice. "What is it Ollie?" "I need to talk to you about something, alone. Will you come over to my house tonight? We can sit out on the deck, under the stars and talk." "Ok Oliver, I can't wait!" she replied. Now she knew how she was going to tell Oliver and it was totally romantic too.

_The day before they had been down-hill skiing with Miley, as Lola, Mike and Hannah. Unfortunately Miley had seen a guy she thought was hot, and lost her concentration and fell down the slope. She was unconscious from the pain killers the doctors had given her. So nobody thought she could hear them, but she could. After Jackson mistook the bed remote for a TV remote and Lilly played with Miley's lips to make her sing a song about her to the tune of a Hannah song, Oliver walked in. But then Lilly had to leave to go wash her hands, leaving Oliver alone with the unconscious Miley. "Wow this is harder than I thought," he said to himself. "He's really upset about something," she thought. "I don't think I can do this." "Sure you can, we're buds, you can tell me anything." "Come on Oliver, just say it, say it!" he told himself. He went over to Miley's bed and held her hand, "I love you." He said. "Now ya see that wasn't so… best friends' boyfriend say what?!" "I really do, I love you Lilly!" Miley did a double take inside her own head, Oliver wasn't about to break Lilly's heart as Miley had just thought. "Oliver really is a special boy, I hope they're really happy together, although after all this time of them being just my best friends it's a little strange seeing them this way, but they're right for each other so I'll just have to get used to it," thought Miley. "So Oliver's going to tell Lilly he loves her, how wonderful for them, but still uhhhgh." Miley promised herself if it was the last thing she did she was going to make sure she didn't let slip to Lilly what she had just overheard from Oliver._

Miley was venting to her father to help keep from springing the secret on he wouldn't have any of it. So when Lilly came over Miley did everything to keep from telling her what she knew. "I'm just so nervous, I'm getting together with Oliver tonight, and there's something I need to tell him," said Lilly. "But I don't know what he's gonna do when I say it." "Say you've moved on, I'm sure Oliver'll be fine!" said Miley. "Move on?? Where'd you get that? I'm gonna tell him I love him!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley responded by spitting out her ice cream in a very convincing display of faux-surprise. "Really that is so..." "…Gross, I know you think Oliver and I being in love is gross but you're just gonna have to live with it!" Lilly interjected. "I wasn't gonna say gross," countered Miley, "Besides I've really warmed up to the fact that you and Oliver are dating! But what if he doesn't love you back?" Miley further covered herself. "Miley, I know how he feels; I can tell by the way he looks at me." Lilly insisted. "I love him and I'm gonna tell him!" "Ok, but I warned you!" Miley said resignedly.

It was starting to get dark, Lilly and Oliver where both getting more nervous by the minute. Oliver waited out on his deck for Lilly to arrive. The fact that he was out there hours ahead of time sitting there waiting didn't help time pass by any faster for him. But he had to be alone so he could figure out how exactly he was going to tell Lilly. Lilly was waiting outside in front of her house. She was so anxious to get over to Oliver's house; she had to find out if Oliver loved her too. She loved him so much that it hurt to hold it in. She found herself saying "I love you Oliver, I love you Oliver, I love you…," out loud to herself.

Finally night had fallen and it was time for Lilly to go over to see Oliver. She was so nervous; she sprinted over to his house and caught her breath at the edge of the deck. At the other end Oliver was standing, taking deep breaths to make sure he didn't pass out from the anticipation. Lilly walked up the three steps onto the deck, and met Oliver in a kiss. Then they laid down on the deck chairs, staring up at the stars, with their hands clasped together, with their shoulders down to their waists touching, they could feel each others' warmth. They hadn't realized it at first but they were both now on the same chair. Lilly was lying partly on top of Oliver with his arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands holding on to his. They were so happy with the way they felt at that moment that they almost didn't need words. They both felt as if they had won the gold medal at the Olympics as far as relationships go. They had been lying there like that for hours when, after all the worry and the anticipation, it just kind of slipped out, "I love you Lilly," Oliver spoke softly into Lilly's ear. Lilly replied "I love you too. Oh, I love you so much Oliver!" said Lilly with great joy in her voice. There it was, they had both finally expressed their love for each other. Neither of them had gotten their heart broken. Neither of them had been let down. It had been everything either of them could ever have hoped for and then some. The feeling would go on as would their love for each other. The moment the words left Lilly's lips, for a fraction of a second there hearts stopped, and in that tiny space of time they realized they could never love anyone else except for each other. And they came closer and pulled each other into a warm loving embrace. A wonderful feeling of bliss and total happiness fell over them as they realized they were and forever shall be **meant to be.**

_*Note: There will be additional installments to my original story "Meant to Be" in the near future. Please be patient, I can only write them as the inspiration comes to me. Hope you liked this! _


End file.
